Celestial Team
by AngelXxGirl
Summary: When Lucy finds a job request regarding the spirit world, she is eager to find out more. When she hears what is happening, she has to race against time to save someone she loves. Can she make it!
1. Chapter 1

My first fan fiction! Yay!

Chapter 1:

"Natsu! We cant keep messing around! We have to go on a job in order for me to pay rent!" I think we have spent way too much time socializing around the guild.  
"Lucy, you worry to much," was the response i got. He was adjusting his scarf as Gray and Happy joined us.  
"Hey, Lucy! Theres a job poster you may want to check out!" Erza called. She was standing by the bulletin board where people post things they need the guilds help with. Thats how i pay for my rent.  
I walked over to the board, "Where?" I asked. Erza pointed it out. I froze. "What? It cant be!"  
"What?" Natsu asked as he walked up to us.  
"The celestial spirit king! The person who posted this job, they want him. Dead."  
"Why would they want that?" Gray asked. "Isnt he supposed to watch over the other spirits?"  
"Yeah. He is supposed to keep order and peace," I was dumbfounded. "I have to find Loke and ask him about this."  
"Well ill stay here. Loke really isn't my kind of person," Gray stated.  
"Please, your just scared of him, like your scared of me," Natsu said, picking a fight.  
"What'd you say, hothead?" Gray asked.  
"Here we go," Happy said. They were going at their usual fight again when Erza grabbed Natsu by the ear and dragged him back to the board.  
"This is important to Lucy! Fight with Gray later," She scolded. Erza could be so scary!  
"Lets go find Loke!" I yelled.  
Happy searched the guild, while Natsu and i went to his home. We knocked on the door but there was no answer. We then traveled back to the guild hall where Erza had asked Master Makarov if he knew where Loke was.  
"Haven't seen him for a few weeks," the Master said. "He never took a job request either."  
"Oh," I sighed. This is gonna take longer than i thought!  
"Maybe i could help you. What is it you need?" the Master asked.  
"Lucy, was just wondering about the celestial spirit king and why theres a job request to get rid of him," Natsu butted in. Being quiet wasn't one of his strong suits, so i let it slide.  
"Well, there is talk of a new spirit king. Maybe he is doing something to upset someone," the Master muttered. "Cant imagine why they want him removed."  
"Do you know what he is doing to anger people?" I asked. Maybe i don't need to find Loke.  
"Im sorry, i dont," Master Makarov stroked the back of his head. "Maybe you can talk to the king himself."  
"Master, what do you mean?" Erza asked.  
"Maybe if Erza and I put our magical energies together we can transport Happy, Natsu and Lucy to the spirit world. They can see whats going on. "  
"But Master, are you sure they can handle it?" Erza clearly didn't know if Natsu was going to goof around or not.  
"They are Fairy Tail wizards too. Im sure they can handle themselves."  
The next thing i heard was Erza and Master Makarov say some words and a magic circle opened under Natsu, Happy and I and we were falling.

I know it's short but please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lucy!" I heard Natsu yelled as we were falling. "Happys going to grab you!"  
My body jolted to a stop as Happy was holding me. "Happy!"  
"Jeez, you must weigh a ton!" Happy said trying to stay in the air.  
"Don't make fun of my weight, you dumb cat!" I yelled. "We have to catch up to Natsu!" When we landed on the ground, Natsu was face down in the dirt.  
I looked around. It was like we were standing on a gold cloud. There was a castle in the distance and a town which looked like it was 2 miles away.  
"Natsu! Are you alright?" Happy asked, pucking Natsu's head up by his pink hair.  
"Just give me a minute," he replied.  
"Don't tell me. He even got sick from falling," I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand.  
"Aye! He gets sick over almost any motion his body makes."  
"That's sad."  
"I think I'm alright now," Natsu said getting up off the ground. He fixed his scarf, scratched his head and said, "Are we in the right place?"  
"Yes, we are in the celestial spirit world," I said. I wonder where Loke is. I figured he would have met us here. "There's a town. Maybe we can go ask the spirits there what's going on."  
We walked for what seemed to be forever! And my feet really hurt!  
"The towns empty."  
"Way to state the obvious, Happy," I said. It was eerie how the town was so quiet.  
"Maybe theres a curfew," Natsu said.  
"It's about noon," I replied. This is weird. I was at least expecting Loke.  
"Maybe time is different in the celestial spirit world. I mean, it's basically another dimension and," He stated"  
"Shhh!" I cut him off from the rest of his sentence. What's that sound?  
"Jeez! I was just trying to."  
"Shhh!" It was something loud. Like footsteps coming toward us. Many footsteps. I looked farther down what seemed to be the main road of the town and saw soldiers rushing at us.  
"Run!" Happy yelled. We all turned and ran as fast as we could. As if my feet didn't hurt enough! We ran until we became surrounded by soldiers coming from different directions. Some ran out of buildings and cornered us.  
"Intruders! You are under arrest for intruding on King Opel's land!"  
"But this world belongs to all the celestial spirits!" I said.  
"Silence!" One of the soldiers yelled.  
"We're Fairy Tail wizards! You don't want to mess with us!"  
"Just calm down, Natsu. I have an idea. This is how we will get close to the king, and find out what's going on," I whispered.  
"Fine!" He said as 4 of the soldiers grabbed us. We were put in the back of a covered wagon pulled by horses.  
"Lucy. What do we do now?" Happy asked.  
"We wait. We are being taken right to the kingdom. That's where the king is, and our answers." We arrived to the kingdom and led down a small, wet, cold, creepy tunnel. We entered a bigger room and were put into a cell. It was clear we were in some sort of dungeon. The soldiers left and Happy asked if we were okay.  
"Yeah, we're good," Natsu replied.  
I heard a clang in the cell next to us and someone said, "Lucy. Is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I froze. Is it? Could it be? No, it's impossible, why would he be here?  
"Lucy, I'm so glad your okay."  
"Loke?" Why would he be here? What could he have possibly done wrong?  
"Yeah. It's me. How did you get here? You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous!" I couldn't see his face. Only the outline of his body, slouched against the corner of his small cell.  
"I came because of a job request. It was posted in the guild. I was worried," I said.  
"Is anyone with you?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Natsu and Happy."  
"Good. Your going to need all the help you can get."  
"For what?"  
"Your escape. You have to get out of here. Go back to the guild."  
"Without you?! There's no way we are going without you!" Did he expect me to just leave him here? I don't leave friends behind.  
"Alright, Fairy Tail! It's time to appear before the king!" We were led out of the cell, put into chains and led up stairs, through the highly decorated castle and into the throne room.  
"Fairy Tail wizards. You dare trespass in my world!" The king stated.  
"What's going on? Why are you being so mean to the spirits?" I asked.  
"Silence! You do not talk to me that way! Who are you?" The king yelled.  
"Jeez!" I muttered. "That's Natsu Dragneel. That's Happy, and I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a celestial spirit wizard."  
"A celestial spirit wizard, eh? I might have use for you. As for your friends, I have no use for them. Natsu Dragneel, Happy, you are sentenced to execution at noon tomorrow!" The kings loud voice boomed.  
"No! You can't!"  
"Why? Why would you do this?" I asked. My friends. They're all I have. They're my family!  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards the king but was blocked by the kings guards.  
"Take them back to their cell!" The king yelled.  
We were led back to our cell where we were questioned by Loke.  
"What did you tell the king?" Loke said, he sounded worried.  
"He-he said that Natsu and Happy were going to be killed!" I yelled, choking back the tears.  
"Natsu," Happy said.  
"This isn't going to happen, Happy," Natsu said.  
"Lucy, did you tell him you were a celestial spirit wizard?" Loke asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Do you have your keys?"  
"I always have my keys, why?"  
"Your keys. He's after your keys."  
"My keys?," Why would he want my keys?  
"Leo the lion. You will now appear before the king," I watched his shadow walk up the stairs and disappear out of my sight. I sat in the corner and started sobbing quietly, so Natsu wouldn't hear, but I guess he did. He sat next to me and put his arms around me. Happy curled up next to Natsu and must have fallen asleep.  
"It's gonna be okay, Lucy," He said.  
"I'm going to lose you."  
"Do you really think I'm going to leave you here?" I must have cried myself to sleep because I dont remember much of that night.  
"Lucy! Lucy! Wake up!" I woke up to Natsu's voice. It was almost noon. The soldiers were coming down the stairs to us. They grabbed Natsu and Happy. It was then when I noticed Loke had not returned. We were taken to the clearing in the middle of the castle. The king was standing on the balcony above us. Natsu and Happy were taken on the stage. I found Loke. He was tied up to a post.  
"Loke! Loke!" I screamed. Happy was tied to a post and Natsu was sitting in the middle of the stage.  
"This is insane! It's murder!"  
I can't believe this is really happening!  
"Natsu!"


End file.
